diamondminerstudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DiamondMinerStudios/Why is this account inactive?
Hey everybody who probably won't be reading this, it's me Pinkguy the b0ss. Now wait, I know what you're saying. "What? You're DiamondMinerStudios, not Pinkguy the b0ss." Well, allow me to explain. And I'll keep this very short. Basically, I was going to use this account for wikia. I made it back when I was obsessed with creepypastas in 2015-2016. I was a regular user of the now-defunct Trollpasta wiki (R.I.P., that place was great), because I started taking a more ironic look at creepypastas and tried to find the fun in reading parodies of them. Eventually, this account was banned from there for a week because I created a new category (named "Family Gay" to put Family Guy stories in), because creating new categories without administrator permission was against the rules. Well, since I was an impatient little fuck back then, I didn't read the rules, and was infuriated when my posting and commenting permissions were restricted. I made a bunch of angry "memes" depicting my profile picture (you know, the picture of Donald Shrump) killing the photo of Evil Patrixxx (the wiki's mascot, meant to represent mods such as SomeGuy123 or LOLSKELETONS). In hindsight, this was a stupid thing to do. For that time, I literally avoided the wiki like the plague. It even got to the point I created a new account called..... take a guess? That's right, Pinkguy the b0ss, the account I manage these wikis with today. As you may expect, this account was banned as well as it was using the same IP address. I don't remember, but after this I think I posted those images of me killing the mods on the wiki, but as a way of covering my tracks, I just created Pinkguy the b0ss as a sort of "Trojan Horse" account (if I even used that analogy right, I don't know lol). So that means the main contributing account to this wiki, the one that I use to post all those game reviews, opinions on gaming things in general, ideas, Fuck this Shit entries, or very rare movie reviews or reactions started out as a product of my anger, and (eventually) regret for getting so angry. Eventually, the ban expired, and after taking the time to read the rules, I felt very stupid that I overreacted to something that really wasn't a big deal (at least in retrospect). Due to this, I abandoned this account, and used Pinkguy the b0ss as a way to disassociate myself from it. I eventually made so many posts on the Trollpasta wiki, edited so many pages on this wiki, and even founded the Random Shat wiki (which is basically a place for shitposting) that I got used to using Pinkguy the b0ss, and decided to make it my main account. So yes, even though this account isn't used anymore, it will always be the one marked as the founder of the wiki. Oh, and : If any of these events didn't happen, I'll bet I'd still be using this account for posts like game reviews. Although, I'd bet they'd be PC and XBOX reviews, because I don't know if I'd get any of my consoles I currently own (you know, SNES, N64, Genesis, PS2, etc.) if I hadn't freaked out about the Trollpasta wiki ban so much, or if it didn't happen in the first place. Whatever, that's time travel and shit. I don't feel like explaining it here because it's too complex for my purposes. Jeez, I always promise to make these short, but end up with more to say than I expected I would. Anyways, this is the last time I'm using this account, at least for a very long time. I might switch back to it some day, but I seriously doubt that as I'm so used to my other account that I feel no need. Anyways, that's all, and see you guys in the next post on my Pinkguy the b0ss blog. I don't know what it will be, so until then, we'll see. Category:Blog posts